Golden Moon
by Slyther88
Summary: Jasper Whitlock es llamado por Dumbledore para entrenar a Harry Potter antes de la Batalla Final, ¿qué pasará después de la confrontación con Voldemort? Jasper/Harry. DESCONTINUADO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de harry potter y twilight pertencen a JK Rowling y a Sephenie Meyer respectivamente. No lucro con esto

AN: nueva historia, espero que les guste

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería, hacia la oficina del director. Poco antes, la profesora McGonagall le había informado que Dumbledore quería hablar con él acerca de un nuevo profesor de DADA. Desde el desafortunado encuentro al final del cuarto año y luego del incidente en el Ministerio, habían determinado que Harry necesitaba ser entrenado en distintas áreas para poder terminar con la guerra en el mundo mágico. Ya había sido enseñado por dos tutores: uno experto en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el otro, en Hechizos. Ahora era el turno de combate mano a mano.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la entrada guardada por las gárgolas. Diciendo la contraseña "Bloody pops" subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" Harry entró a la oficina. Dumbledore, como siempre, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente con humor. Con la mano, le señaló que tomara asiento. Acto seguido, le ofreció sorbetes de limón, los cuales Harry declinó.

"Buenos días, director Dumbledore ¿Quería verme?"

"Sí, Harry. Como sabrás, ya has completado parte de tu entrenamiento faltando solo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Afortunadamente, hemos encontrado el profesor perfecto para ti."

En ese momento, Harry sintió la presencia de otra persona en la oficina. Cuidadosamente, se dio vuelta para ver quién era. Cuando divisó a su futuro profesor, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento. El hombre parado frente a él era hermoso, perfecto. Pálido como el mármol, con un aura de tranquilidad y belleza casi inhumana, alto, de cabellos dorados y musculo. Sintiendo la mirada, el hombre fijó su atención en Harry. Ojos esmeraldas y dorados se encontraron por primera vez, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mago al verse absorbido y analizado por esa mirada. Al notar la reacción de su futuro pupilo, el hombre sonrió suficientemente.

"Buenos días, Harry. Me llamo Jasper Whitlock, un placer conocerte" Incluso so voz era cautivadora. Harry supo en ese momento que las clases con Jasper iban a ser difíciles, pues no sabía cómo se iba a concentrar con alguien tan fascinante y bello durante el combate. Jasper, sintiendo la incomodidad que irradiaba Harry mandó una ola de tranquilidad.

"El placer es mío" respondió Harry todavía perturbado. Dumbledore mientras tanto observaba el intercambio divertido al ver la clara tensión entre los dos muchachos. Sintiendo pena por ambos, decidió intervenir.

"Harry, Jasper ha convenido en impartir las clases tres veces por semana en la tarde, ¿te parece bien este acuerdo?"

"Sí, está bien" respondió distraídamente. Su mente preocupada en ojos dorados.

"Excelente" exclamó el director. Su plan iba de acuerdo a lo planeado. "Una cosa más antes de partir, Harry. Necesito que le muestres al señor Whitlock sus aposentos"

"¿Señor?" preguntó Harry inseguro.

"Sí, sí. Las habitaciones que quedan cerca de la sala común de Griffindor. Si fueras muy gentil en llevarlo. Tiene que descansar después del largo viaje que tuvo que hacer para llegar a Hogwarts"

"Seguro" respondió. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta junto con Jasper cuando el director le habló por última vez.

"Oh, y Harry"

"¿Sí, director?"

"Ya le he informado a los elfos domésticos que lleven tus cosas al departamento del señor Whitlock. Por comodidad, se ha decidido que es mejor que compartas habitación él durante tu entrenamiento" diciendo esto, los despidió. Dejando a un confundido alumno y a un vampiro entretenido a su haber.

* * *

El camino hacia los dormitorios fue silencioso. Por un lado, Harry trataba de procesar toda la información adquirida el último rato. Por otro lado, Jasper intentaba infructuosamente no pensar en su nuevo alumno. Su sangre lo llamaba, pero a diferencia de casos anteriores, no sentía la necesidad de beberla.

Cuando Albus lo había contactado pidiendo ayuda en entrenar a su pupilo había dudado. El mundo mágico no aceptaba a las criaturas oscuras y más ahora cuando estaban en guerra. La situación con Voldemort empeoraba día a día y la gente cada vez estaba más paranoica, por lo tanto, tener a un vampiro cerca de tantos estudiantes y más alrededor del niño que vivió era un suicidio inminente. Pero, como estaba en deuda con el director no le quedó más que aceptar. Es por eso que era tan importante mover a Harry a los aposentos donde Jasper iba a estar: para pasar desapercibido. Si bien es cierto, el maestro en pociones, Severus Snape había creado una cocción que escondía su verdadera naturaleza y disminuía su sed por sangre humana, de todos modos se encontraba en una situación complicada.

También, al venir al Mundo Mágico, estaba exponiendo a su familia. Todos excepto Alice se habían opuesto a la idea de aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore. Rosalie siendo la más vocal. Al final, habían llegado a la conclusión que Jasper podía ir si y solo si, Albus les proveía algún tipo de protección. Antes de partir, el director junto a un grupo de personas pertenecientes a la orden del Fénix habían puesto una barrera mágica que iba a repeler a cualquier humano y criatura con malas intenciones. Después de esto, la despedida había sido triste. Por segunda vez, Esme veía cómo uno de sus hijos se iba de la casa. Está demás decir que por días, Carlisle tuvo que calmarla.

Volviendo al presente, Harry y Jasper ya habían llegado frente al retrato de los dos mozos, entrada a sus nuevas habitaciones. Después de una breve "Cortesía" Ambos entraron a su nuevo hogar. La sala común que los recibió no era grande ni pequeña, sino que normal. Al centro, estaba la chimenea con dos sillones rodeándola. A la derecha habían dos puertas, probablemente las habitaciones. A la izquierda, la concina y el baño. Justo al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada había otra que decía entrenamiento.

"Profesor Whitlock" comenzó a decir Harry.

"Jasper" interrumpió el vampiro.

"Jasper, ¿Qué piezas prefieres?" preguntó un poco avergonzado. Un rubor en sus mejillas al notar la intensa mirada de su maestro. Jasper le indicó que la más cercana al baño. Harry asintió y juntos fueron a ver sus nuevas habitaciones. La de Harry estaba decorada similarmente a la que tenía en la torre de Griffindor: una gran cama de cuatro postes en rojo y dorado. Un escritorio con su silla, el armario y una ventana grande con vista hacia el lago. En general, una pieza agradable para dormir. La de Jasper, en cambio, estaba decorada en tonos azules y al igual que Harry, estaba compuesta por una cama, ventana, armario, escritorio y silla. Luego de investigar sus respectivos lugares de descanso, se juntaron en la sala de estar.

"Harry, antes de empezar el entrenamiento debo contarte algo de suma importancia" empezó a decir Jasper. Según el director Dumbledore, Potter era una persona de mente abierta que no tenía problemas con la naturaleza de uno, llámese ser una criatura oscura. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro al respecto, ya que esta sería la primera vez en su vida vampírica que le contaría su secreto a un humano. Harry sintiendo la incomodidad en Jasper le puso la mano en el brazo en señal de apoyo. Al hacer contacto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Jasper paró al sentirlo, no sabía lo que significaba, pero no podía desviarse de lo que iba a decir.

"Harry, soy un vampiro" Silencio. Por un momento fue como si todo se hubiera congelado. El único sonido audible era el corazón de Harry que palpitaba incontroladamente. Jasper era un vampiro, su profesor era un vampiro. Eso explicaba su belleza y su manera silenciosa de caminar. Rápidamente, imágenes de clases anteriores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se le vinieron a la mente y supo entonces.

"Tus ojos son dorados, por lo tanto no te alimentas de humanos, ¿verdad?"

"Así es" dijo un poco acongojado. Los sentimientos de Harry estaban en caos, por un lado había sorpresa, por otro, aceptación, alegría y tristeza. Si bien no sentía repulsión, todavía no se quería hacer ilusiones hasta que Harry le dijera lo contrario.

"Está bien" respondió Harry "Mientras eso no impida con mis clases, no tengo problema. Uno no elige lo que es, después de todo" le sonrió y Jasper por fin sintió aceptación.

Después de eso, se dedicaron a conocerse. Jass se enteró de las aventuras que había tenido a lo largo de los años Harry en el colegio. Por su parte, Harry conoció un poquito acerca de la historia de Jasper, de cómo había conocido Alice, su mujer, y los Cullen. Al saber de Alice, Harry sintió una espina clavada en el corazón. También supo de su pasado como entrenador de los nuevos vampiros y de su relación con María. De cómo había descubierto su poder y cómo, después de un tiempo se había cansado de esa vida llena de muerte.

* * *

Los días pasaron y pronto se hicieron visibles los cambios en Harry debido al entrenamiento con Jasper. No solo estaba cambiando físicamente, gracias a las pociones de Severus y tratamiento de Poppy había crecido diez centímetros, en cuanto a que había ganado musculatura por el entrenamiento, sino que también psicológicamente. Después del fiasco en el departamento de Misterios, Harry no había sido el mismo. Durante meses, Hermione y Ron había intentado todo para que Harry saliera de la depresión en la que estaba sumergido. Había sido en esa época cuando los profesores de hechizos y defensa habían aparecido. Como nunca, Potter se había hundido en sus estudios cortando incluso, relaciones con sus cercanos. Es por esto que, cuando vieron que Harry sonreía y había empezado a relacionarse nuevamente con sus amigos, sintieron un gran alivio. Todo, gracias a la presencia de Jasper.

Todavía, Harry se acordaba de la primera lección que había tenido con Jasper, después de la cual había tenido que ser cargado en brazos por dicho instructor a la enfermería. Desde ese momento, Jasper había encontrado un profundo respeto y cierto temor a la ira de Poppy Pomfrey.

Flashback

El director Albus Dumbledore les había dado la sala multipropósito para entrenar. Harry le explicó a Jasper que solo tenía que caminar tres veces delante la entrada mientras pensaba lo que quería y la sala le iba a dar lo que deseaba. Como ejemplo, Harry se paseó tres veces pensando 'necesito un lugar donde entrenar combate mano a mano', justo después de la tercera pasada, Jasper miró fascinado cómo una puerta aparecía de la nada. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el lugar era perfecto para lo que necesitaba. El piso estaba cubierto de mat especial para las caídas, mientras que las murallas estaban cubiertas de material blando. A un lado, había un camarín para refrescarse después del ejercicio, mientras que en el otro había un centro para atender si es que Harry sufría algún daño menor.

"Muy bien" dijo Jasper "lo primero que vamos a hacer es trotar 30 minutos alrededor de la habitación, luego vamos a empezar el verdadero entrenamiento" Harry suspiró, iba a ser una larga noche. Después de 20 minutos, Harry estaba agotado, a los 30, ya no se podía mover. Jasper suspiró.

"Veo que no estás en buena condición física. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort decida atacar, necesito que estés en tu mejor forma. Es por eso, que a partir de mañana, vamos a correr alrededor del lago mañana y tarde, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, Jasper" murmuró resignado

"¡No te escucho!"

"¡Sí, SEÑOR!" exclamó Harry.

"Excelente" respondió Jasper con una sonrisa maligna "Veamos qué tan bueno eres para defenderte contra un vampiro" y con eso, atacó.

Fue todo muy rápido. En un momento Jasper estaba sonriendo, al siguiente, estaba atacando a Harry. Si no hubiera sido por los reflejos adquiridos por el Quidditch, Harry hubiera salido volando contra la pared al primer golpe. Jasper sonrió, Potter tenía talento.

Por más de quince minutos, Harry aguantó los ataques propinados por Jasper. Si bien es cierto no estaba atacando con a toda capacidad, si lo estaba haciendo con fuerza y velocidad un poco más altas que las de un humano. Debido al cansancio, Harry no vio el golpe directo al estómago, el cual lo mandó contra la pared. Un audible crack resonó en la sala. Claramente al menos una costilla había sido quebrada. Rápidamente, Jasper tomó a su alumno y lo llevó directo al hospital. Gracias a sus habilidades sobre naturales sabía que Harry no corría peligro grave.

Al llegar, Madame Pomfrey tuvo que echar un vistazo para ponerse inmediatamente a trabajar. A pesar de la preocupación por su pupilo, Jasper estaba fascinado al ver cómo Poppy sanaba a su estudiante. Una vez curado, Poppy Pomfrey clavó su mirada con la de Jasper y este último supo que estaba en problemas.

"¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!" preguntó airada

"Estábamos entrenando y Harry no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe" respondió con las manos arribas en señal de rendición al mismo tiempo que enviaba una ola de tranquilidad en dirección de la enferma.

"¡No trata de calmarme, joven! ¡Esta es la última vez que voy a permitir esta situación! ¡No importa si usted es el príncipe de Inglaterra o de Timbuktú, Harry ya ha pasado por muchas cosas y no voy a aceptar que alguien venga a lastimarlo nuevamente!"

Jasper iba a responderle a la enfermera cuando de repente, se encontró volando por los aires y una puerta cerrada de la enfermería en su cara. Resignado, fue a hablar con el director del colegio para ver si podía solucionar esta situación.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Después de aquel momento, Jasper se había encargado personalmente de ver que Harry estuviera bien al terminar cada sesión. En poco tiempo, Harry podía pelear contra Jasper por horas a una velocidad mayor que la humana y la estadía en Hogwarts del profesor Whitlock se veía contada.

Ninguno de los dos quería separase. En los meses que habían pasado juntos conviviendo habían logrado conocerse uno al otro como a la palma de su mano. Hermione y Ron habían notado la cercanía entre Harry y Jasper y se lo habían hecho saber.

"Harry" llamó Hermione

"Hermione, Ron, ¿En qué andan?" preguntó Harry apurado, tenía que entregar un ensayo a la profesora McGonagall en poco tiempo. Con todo el entrenamiento que estaba siendo expuesto, los profesores habían concordado en que los trabajos iban a ser dados al final de la semana.

"Podemos hablar un minuto"

"No puede ser en otro momento, tengo que entregarle el ensayo de transfiguración múltiples a McGonagall"

"No" respondió Ron "tiene que ser ahora"

"Ok, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó al ver la preocupación reflejada en la cara de sus mejores amigos.

"Hemos notado la cercanía que compartes con Jasper" comenzó a decir Hermione, una alarma se prendió en la mente de Harry.

"Harry, estamos preocupados por ti. Jasper se va a ir en algún momento" Harry cerró los ojos, sabía que Jasper tenía que volver con su familia, con Alice.

"Lo sé" respondió en un hilo de voz.

"Harry, ¿te sientes atraído por Jasper? Sabes que en el Mundo Mágico no hay problemas con las parejas homosexuales, gracias al hecho que pueden tener hijos debido a pociones…"

"¡No!" interrumpió a Ron. No soportando el dolor de saber que Jasper se iría y que sus sentimientos no eran respondidos, se fue. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación compartida con su profesor. Lloró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí sentado en la entrada, de lo único que estaba consciente era de su sufrimiento y de los temores que tenía sobre la batalla final. No quería morir, no ahora cuando había encontrado una razón por la que vivir.

De repente, sintió unos brazos fríos envolverlo y labios fríos besándolo en la frente. Se dejó llevar y lloró mientras Jasper intentaba calmarlo con palabras suaves. De a poco, las fuerzas se le fueron yendo hasta que se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Cuidadosamente, Jasper lo levantó en brazos y entró al departamento compartido. Silenciosamente, depositó a Harry en su cama, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Tenía mucho que pensar. Jasper sabía que Harry sentía atracción por él, como también sabía que él sentía algo más que amor entre pupilo y profesor permitido, pero no podía actuar sobre aquello. Sentía que no podía imponerle a Harry la vida condenada de un vampiro, a alguien quien todavía tenía gente que lo amaba y apoyada. Por otro lado, estaba Alice, su compañera y esposa de más de cuarenta años. Resignado, salió del castillo a cazar.

Días más tarde, Harry complementó su entrenamiento y Jasper tuvo que partir hacia su familia. La despedida fue terrible. Antes de partir, Jasper le dio como regalo de despedida un collar con una piedra dorada. En ella, se encontraba un cabello de Jasper. Con la ayuda de Dumbledore, habían logrado transformar la piedra en un transportador que iba a permitir a Harry ir donde estuviera Jasper si así lo quisiese. Al recibir el regalo, Harry, emocionado, se tiró a los brazos de Jasper abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Siempre voy a estar para ti, Harry. Siempre" y con esto, Jasper Whitlock desapareció de la vida de Harry Potter. Minutos más tarde, la alarma de ataque se activó. Voldemort estaba atacando Hogwarts.

* * *

La batalla contra el mago tenebroso fue escabrosa. No solamente había conseguido el apoyo de gigantes, sino que también de hombres lobos y vampiros. Harry con sus compañeros del DA hicieron frente al ataque inminente. Junto a ellos, la Orden del Fénix y Aurores crearon una barrera entre Hogwarts y los Mortífagos. Pronto, era como si el infierno hubiera llegado a la tierra. Había muertos por todas partes, gente mutilada y personas peleando por sus vidas.

"¡HARRY!" sintió unos brazos cerrándose alrededor de su cuerpo y luego el suelo. Hermione venía corriendo hacia ellos llorando, murmurando Ron todo el tiempo. Fue en ese instante cuando notó quien había sido su salvador. Gritó. Ron, su mejor amigo, estaba muerto. Había interceptado una Avada Kedavra por él. Hermione llego a su lado, estaba histérica. Trato de calmarla, pero no podía. Estaba shockeado y la batalla seguía en curso. Con una nueva determinación, se levantó y fue en busca del causante de todo esto: Lord Voldemort.

"¡Voldemort!" gritó enfurecido

"Pero si no es el mismísimo Harry Potter, ¿qué se siente saber que tus amigos están muriendo por ti?" preguntó mientras sonreía sardónicamente.

"Suficiente, Tom. Esto se termina ahora"

Batallaron duramente por un largo tiempo, distintos tipos de hechizos y maldiciones hasta que en un minuto de sorpresa, Voldemort perdió el equilibrio. Harry aprovechando su momento le envió un "Avada Kedavra" el cual dio justo en el centro. Todo se detuvo. Una luz blanca envolvió el cuerpo del señor tenebroso. Cuando se disipó, solo quedaban las ropas que había usado para la batalla. La guerra del Mundo Mágico por fin había acabado. Lamentablemente, la victoria fue corta para Harry pues de un momento a otro, sintió colmillos clavándose en el cuello. Después de eso sintió un dolor intenso, fuego por todas partes y ahí, inconsciencia.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de Golden Moon. Reviews por favor!! ^^


	2. Author's note

Por motivos de fuerza mayor (sin ganas de escribir), pongo en adopción las dos historias que actualmente estaba escribiendo: "golden moon" y "ojos dorados". La razón en sencilla: ya no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo algo que encuentro trillado y que aparte ni siquiera me motiva. Pido disculpas a todos los que me estaban siguiendo atenta y pacientemente por un nuevo episodio…. En fin, gracias por los lindos comentarios que he recibido a lo largo de toda mi vida en … los quiero mucho.

Slyther88


End file.
